Mario
This page contains a list of content that can be bought in the shopping section or unlockable bonus content. Pins Pins, also known as badges, appear in the Switch and 3DS versions of the game. Most character descriptions originate from earlier games. Note: All pin numbers are the ones used in the Nintendo Switch version. The 3DS version has fewer pins. * is used to indicate that a page of pins is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version. 001-020 * 001: Mario: Luigi's brother, always ready to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser. * 002: Amy: A cheery girl madly in love with Sonic. She uses a piko-piko hammer * 003: Wario: A powerhouse who doesn't sweat the little stuff. Fueled by... Garlic? * 004: Knuckles: Sonic's sparring buddy, an echidna with fists that can shatter stone. * 005: Yoshi: Mario's easygoing, dependable pal. His tongue can grab faraway food. * 006: Luigi: Mario's twin shares his sense of duty if not daring. Afraid of Boos. * 007: Blaze: A cat princess from another world who wields flame to fight evil. * 008: Waluigi: A crafty no-goodnik, a self appointed rival to Luigi. * 009: Vector: As leader of the Chaotix agency, he can't ignore people in trouble. * 010: Bowser Jr.: Bowser's pride and joy, and a little bundle of mischief. * 011: Sonic: The world's fastest hedgehog! He hates corruption and dishonesty. * 012: Peach: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's favorite target. * 013: Dr. Eggman: Even with an IQ of 300, this evil genius can't seem to beat Sonic. * 014: Bowser: Mario's greatest rival and the scrounge of the Mushroom Kingdom. * 015: Shadow: Created by a genius scientist, Shadow's speed matches Sonic's. * 016: Tails: A kind-hearted fox kit who aids Sonic with his mechanical genius. * 017: Daisy: The upbeat and energetic princess of Sarasaland. She adores flowers. * 018: Metal Sonic: The super-advanced robot engineered by Dr. Eggman to surpass Sonic. * 019: Donkey Kong: Strong as an ox and a great tree climber, but a little bit spacy. * 020: Silver:'' A hedgehog from the future with psychokinetic powers''. 021-040 * 021: Nabbit: An underhanded little rascal who steals items and runs away with them. * 022: Cream: Hardworking and polite, she is always with her friend Cheese. * 023: Birdo: A fluttery-eyed, pouting, pink creature with a very unusual mouth that spews eggs. * 024: Espio: A chameleon ninja who's always cool and collected. * 025: Dry Bowser: A Koopa who turned into bones after falling into lava. * 026: Rosalina: A mysterious woman who travels aboard the Comet Observatory starship. * 027: Charmy: Always bright and cheery, known for his flight suit and helmet. * 028: Boshi: A loner who claims to be the best racer. He is the rival of Yoshi. * 029: Sticks: An eccentric badger who lives way out in the woods by herself. * 030: Dry Bones: This animated pile of bones can fall apart and still be fine. * 031: Rouge: A treasue-hunting lady bat who loves jewels. * 032: Toad: Peach's page from the Mushroom Kingdom, always aiding Mario. * 033: Tikal: A former member of the Knuckles clan, she is a kind and fair-minded echidna spirit. * 034: Diddy Kong: Donkey Kong's little buddy. He's famous for his quickness and his long tail. * 035: Eggman Nega: The Eggman from Blaze's world. Polite, but ice cold. * 036: Omega: Dr. Eggman's ultimate robot, upset at being locked away. * 037: Toadette: A charming cutie whose very presence causes flower buds to bloom. * 038: Jet: Legendary Wind Master and leader of the Babylon Rogues. * 039: Dixie Kong: Diddy Kong's girlfriend. She loves to adventure with him. * 040: Egg Pawn: Dr. Eggman's footsoldier robot, able to use various weapons. 041-060 * 041: Kamek: A magic-wielding, robed figure usually seen riding on a broomstick. * 042: Wave: The technical and mechanical expert of the Babylon Rogues. * 043: Princess Green: One of the seven rulers of the Sprixie Kingdom. * 044: Larry: The leader of the Koopalings, with aggressive tendencies to match. * 045: Zor: A mean and moody Zeti who isn't easily impressed. * 046: Petey: Unlike his Piranha Plant underlings, Petey is able to move about freely. * 047: Marine: A talkactive sailor from Blaze's world who's always looking for adventures. * 048: King Boo: King of the boos, with a huge size and crown to prove him. * 049: Morton: The biggest of the Koopalings. He's more brawn than brains. * 050: Master Zik: This wise old Zeti is poweful and agile for his age. * 051: Storm: The muscle of the Babylon Rogues and Jet's most loyal follower. * 052: Mona: A peppy high-school girl with a spunky spirit. * 053: Merlina: Granddaughter of the legendary Merlin and a talented young wizard, * 054: Zavok: This merciless and cruel Zeti has his eye on one thing - world domination. * 055: Lemmy: The smallest of the Koopalings, Lemmy has a wacky, childlike look on his face. * 056: Big: Slow and mellow, this cat is a gentle giant. * 057: Ashley: This young witch-in-training is shy and quick to anger, but secretly she wants more friends. * 058: Egg Flapper: Dr. Eggman's aerial sentry robot, able to fly freely. * 059: Zomom: This bumbling Zeti enjoys eating sandwiches, friend chicken and blue hedgehogs. * 060: Ludwig: The cleverest of the Koopalings, easily recognized by his big tufts of hair. 061-080* * 061: Baby Mario: A tiny baby with the heart of a great adventurer... just don't change his diapers. * 062: Classic Amy: Using her tarot-cards, Amy has predicted her first encounter with Sonic. * 063: Baby Wario: With his magnet, Baby Wario automatically attracts metal. * 064: Classic Knuckles: The guardian of the Master Emerald. He likes fruit, particularly grapes. * 065: Baby Yoshi: A newborn hatchling, Baby Yoshi is already ready to adventure. * 066: Baby Luigi: This brave little guy is always too busy fighting baddies to take a nap! * 067: Mighty: A classic Chaotix member - but where is his modern counterpart? * 068: Baby Rosalina: Protectors of the stars gotta start small... * 069: Vector: Starting as a member of Sonic's band, Vector is a member of Knuckles' Chaotix. * 070: Ray: A one-time ally of Sonic and Mighty, Ray has been missing since 1993. * 071: Classic Sonic: This fast hedgehog saves animals from the evil Dr. Robotnik. * 072: Baby Peach: The regal royal infant, Baby Peach is more than just cute. * 073: Classic Eggman: His ways of polluting nature and capturing animals makes Sonic his enemy. * 074: Baby Bowser: Even as a baby, he is playing pranks and causing trouble for Baby Mario. * 075: Wendy: Of all the Koopalings, Wendy's the only girl. She's bold, bossy and big headed. * 076: Classic Tails: This two-tailed fox spends his vacations on Cocoa Island. * 077: Baby Daisy: Even at such a young age, she is full of determination! * 078: Classic Metal Sonic: Built to change the past, this robot is ready to challenge Sonic. * 079: Baby Donkey Kong: This baby has long monkey limbs that are very useful. * 080: Zeena: This feisty female has a terrifying temper and is not shy about showing it. 081-100* * 081: Zelda and Link: The princess of Hyrule and a young man who saves the kingdom. * 082: AiAi: This cheeky little monkey loves bananas and is stronger than he looks like. * 083: Samus Aran: The toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. * 084: Alex Kidd: The long lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family and defender of their city. * 085: Iggy Koopa: A Koopaling who is known for being a bit of a prankster * 086: Villager and Isabelle: A young man from a peaceful town and his helpful ally. * 087: Amigo: A hyperactive monkey who dreams of being a great maraca player. * 088: Captain Falcon: A skilled F-Zero pilot and resourceful bounty Hunter. * 089: R.O.B.: This robot started as a NES accessory disguised as a toy. * 090: Roy Koopa: This heavy Koopaling likes throwing his weight around. * 091: NiGHTS and Reala: Two Nightmarens with equal skills and opposite personalities. * 092: Kirby: A round, pink ball of cuteness from a distant, peaceful star. * 093: Beat: A Rudie who loves skating and marks his territory with graffiti. * 094: Wii U: Nintendo's 8th generation home console, introduced the Gamepad. * 095: Zazz: His unpredictable personality is both his strength and weakness. * 096: Ulala and Pudding: A reporter of Space Channel 5 and her ever-persistent rival. * 097: Ness: Hailing from a small town, this young boy's ordinary looks hide his psychic powers. * 098: Bily Hatcher: A human boy with the Legendary Chicken Suit. * 099: Switch: Nintendo's newest console, with traits of both home and handheld consoles. * 100: Zyrus: A Zeti who prefers chilling out over fighting. 101-120 * 101: Mii: A digital avatar people create to represent themselves or something else. * 102: Toadsworth: An elderly, refined Toad steward of Princess Peach. * 103: Cosmo: An alien girl from a distant planet with the ability to control plants. * 104: Boom Booms: These Koopas are agile and have spiked shells. * 105: Koopa Troopas: Their shells are perfect for lobbing at rivals. * 106: 3DS: Nintendo's handheld console which introduces a 3D screen. * 107: Lakitu: Rides a cloud through the sky. Famous for his glasses and hair. * 108: Emerl: A powerful Gizoid from 4,000 years ago. * 109: Goombas: Defected from the Mushroom Kingdom to serve Bowser. * 110: Lumas: These star-like creatures are Rosalina's closest companions. * 111: Shy Guys: Always getting in the way, they're too bashful to show their faces. * 112: Omochao: No one's sure who made this Chao-shaped robot. * 113: Pianta: These mountain folk are strong, sociable, and curious. * 114: Eggrobos: These robots are some of Eggman's strongest creations. * 115: Hero Chao: This Chao has evolved to be kind and caring. * 116: Audience: Sonic's animal pals have come from the forest to cheer. * 117: Chip: An ancient being known as Light Gaia and Sonic's great friend. * 118: Noki: These creatures wear vibrant seashells. They are timid but highly intellectual. * 119: Chao: A cute but fragile life form, pure and fleeting. * 120: Dark Chao: This Chao has evolved to be a mischief-maker. 121-140 * 121: Frosty: His determined attitude makes him the leader of the Snow Spirits. * 122: Icy: A doubtful Snow Spirit who is scared of anything. * 123: * 124: * 125: * 126: Sparky: An energetic jokester who wants everyone to be happy. * 127: Blizza: A confident Snow Spirit who never thinks everything is a joke. * 128: * 129: * 130: * 131: Pola: A gentle and calm Snow Spirit who does what is right. * 132: Magikoopas: Members of the Koopa clan that can use magic and fly on a broom. * 133: * 134: * 135: * 136: Cuby: This energetic spirit always wants something to eat. * 137: Wisps: These aliens have the ability to give others powers using Hyper-go-on. * 138: * 139: * 140: Statues Statues can be unlocked using an amiibo or entering a secret code.